forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Doomguard
City Armory, Sigil | leader = Factol Pentar | symbol = | favored deity = | favored weapon = | domains = | formed = | disbanded = | basicrefs = | members = | memberstable = | memtableheader = | alignment = Any | races = All | memrefs = | allegiances = Bleak Cabal, Dustmen | enemies = Harmonium, Fraternity of Order | relrefs = | showmembers = yes | orgname = the Doomguard }} The Doomguard (also known as the Sinkers) was one of the fifteen official philosophical and political factions of the Outer Planes. Based on Sigil, their belief was that the decay and entropy of everything was not only inevitable but a good thing, and what was "supposed" to happen. Activities Though they did not generally act only to destroy everything they came across, they were in favor of the ideas of entropy and chaos and may well have been disposed to help them along in ways they saw as suitable. They were also not likely to worry much about the cessation, decay or destruction of anything, since that would have been against their tenets. Base of Operations The main center of operations of the Sinkers was the City Armory of Sigil, although they also held bases and strongholds in all of the four Inner Planes that bordered the Negative Energy plane: the planes of Ash, Dust, Salt, and Vacuum. In the Plane of Dust, the faction held a tower called Citadel Alluvius, where everything slowly disintegrated into dust. They also built Citadel Exhalus, the Portal of the Last Breath, on the border between the Negative Energy Plane and the Plane of Vacuum. The Doomguard also kept numerous bases in the Abyss, owing to the plane's natural affinity to decay and entropy. Their main base in the plane was located in the layer of Twelvetrees, where the faction controlled great shipyards for the construction of ships of chaos. Relationships They found common ground with the Bleak Cabal, a faction that believed nothing had any meaning, and the Dustmen, who believed this life is nothing but a bleak afterlife to be transcended by reaching oblivion. On the other hand, the Doomguard was at odds with the Harmonium and the Fraternity of Order, two factions that placed much importance on order. History The Doomguard was almost entirely destroyed during Sigil's Faction War. Unable to rebuild its former level of influence and organization, in part due to their philosophy of embracing natural decay as inevitable, the few survivors fled to the faction's strongholds in the Inner Planes. Appendix Further Reading * Appearances :;Adventures :: Faction War :: Tales from the Infinite Staircase References Connections Category:Organizations in Sigil Category:Organizations in the Outlands Category:Organizations in the Outer Planes Category:Organizations in the Great Wheel planes Category:Military organizations Category:Organizations in the Inner Planes Category:Organizations in the Abyss Category:Organizations in the Quasi-Elemental Plane of Dust Category:Organizations in the Quasi-Elemental Plane of Ash Category:Organizations in the Quasi-Elemental Plane of Salt Category:Organizations in the Quasi-Elemental Plane of Vacuum